Headers with multiple row elements along the width of the header are typically used for harvesting corn or sunflowers. Therefore such headers are also known as corn headers or sunflower headers. The majority of these corn or sunflower headers are row sensitive, and therefore these headers are provided with multiple row elements along the width of the header. Each of the row elements is adapted to process a corresponding row on the field. By making these headers foldable, they can stay attached to the agricultural combine while driving on the road. This makes transport between fields more convenient, and makes it possible to legally drive from farm to field via public roads. The majority of the drive lines, hydraulics and electric connections do not need to be disconnected. To be allowable on the road, a folded header should fall within a predetermined width, the latter being defined set by homologation limits in most countries. In some important European countries, this homologation limit requires the width of the vehicle to fall within about 3.5 m.
In the past, most foldable headers comprised six or eight row elements along the width of the header. Simple folding mechanisms were provided to fold the last row or last pairs of rows inward so that the header falls within the 3.5 m. Combine capacities have grown over the past years. Therefore, the market requests bigger corn headers that also comply with the homologation rules.
US2016/0066508 describes a folding concept for a header with multiple row elements along the width. However, using this folding concept, it is not possible to fold a header to fall within the 3.5 m boundaries.
It is an object of the invention to provide a foldable header that allows to fold a large header in a compact and convenient manner.